


A Table That Keeps on Growing

by Entropic_Wren



Series: After the War One Shots [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Family Dinners, Fluff, Gen, Hong Kong Shatterdome, Shatterdome Family, Shatterdome Shenanigans, give him the badass end he deserves, well except Pentecost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 05:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entropic_Wren/pseuds/Entropic_Wren
Summary: Years after Pitfall and things seemed to have settled. The world was slowly repairing itself as the old Jaeger returned to action once more for the cleanup.It might have been years since some of them have seen each other - but the found family that every Ranger scores in the Shatterdome seemed to remain strong - if this impromptu feast was anything to go by.





	A Table That Keeps on Growing

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Spoilers for future fanfics that are in the works - read at your own discretion.
> 
> ...honestly this was supposed to be just a way to motivate someone with editing. Whoops?

It had been three years since Pitfall had happened, and it seemed all to the Veterans that the war they spent years fighting was indeed over. The world helped in making reality steadily sink in more and more.

For Kalea it was what was happening with the Hong Kong Shatterdome that did the trick. She might not have been inside it as often as she was in Vladivostok or Tokyo during the Kaiju war, but she knew what a Shatterdome was like usually. It was loud, busy and filled with people doing their individual tasks.

Post-2025 though it was quieter in some areas and louder in others. It remained so busy and loud at points, that when she and Ji-Yeong had stepped out of the helicopter to try drifting one more time, it seemed like it was business as usual. For a while, most of the familiar noises she could hear was from Jaegers were being restored in the various bays, steadily filling up the Shatterdome more than it ever had been before. So frequent that it had not been a foreign sight for Kalea or Ji-Yeong to sit and watch some of the repairs from above, after finishing up another cleanup patrol in Vanguard Haechi .

Now Hong Kong was becoming a museum, the jaegers being made into exhibits that not that many people knew were in working order. At times she helped with the setup, holding screens and false walls as they were installed. It had actually been during one of these times with JI-Yeong that they had heard some news… old news admittedly but news that they didn’t know existed.

_“Harrison was able to successfully drift with Tim… they say he’s finally coming out of that coma.”___

Quietly Haechi’s co-pilots stared at each other, suddenly feeling some sort of weight lift from their shoulders. The moment they were free to go they were holding each other, processing the fact that the image they had of a Kaiju’s arm slamming sideways into Liberators Whiskey’s COMMPOD had no led to the worst-case scenario that they had feared.

_ _Over time they picked up more bits and pieces… Sierra Sovereign’s pilots were coming back. Admittedly Lexis’s right arm was a metal echo of its original state and Audrey’s eyesight was not the same as it used to be. But they were alive too, and the Marshall had apparently succeeded in getting them to act as instructors. General consensus? So help the cadets._ _

_ _And even more dumbfoundingly the Marshall’s son had made a smooth recovery … how he was able to come back from nearly blowing himself up was dumbfounding… probably as dumbfounding as knowing that Yancy Becket survived being literally ripped out of the COMM-POD._ _

_ _In the end though, those little pieces of news made things better. The screaming voices that both Kalea and Ji-Yeong fought became that little softer over time. It meant that Ji-Yeong and she were able to be more comfortable with the constants they had made… made them feel less wrong._ _

_ _They could joke around making their meals together, producing gleaming shreds of evidence of it. Such as today, with batter scattered over both their faces. At least though they still had enough batter for that huge stack of pancakes that they ended up making, and set on one of the tables in the cafeteria._ _

_ _Despite it being a huge empty room, the two were nestled against each other, Kalea resting her legs over Ji-Yeong’s as they munched. Though they were broken out of that little bubble by the sudden voice._ _

_ _“So you two DID end up hooking up.”_ _

_ _With stunned expressions painted on their faces, the two turned to look towards the doorway and was greeted with the sight of Harrison McRae limping his way to them, looking like shit but still wearing a smug smirk on his face._ _

_ _His hair was longer, skin paler… there were so many differences that should have been concerning but Kalea couldn’t care of those, instead being ecstatic as she rushed to hug Harry. The black-haired male despite being startled ended up managing to carefully hug back._ _

_ _“Nice to see you too ‘Lae.”_ _

_ _Ji-Yeong seemed satisfied to just watch the two wearing a small smile, “Care to join us?”_ _

_ _Kalea parted from the hug and looked expectantly._ _

_ _“You know what? It’s been years since I had pancakes AND maple syrup – sure.”_ _

_ _Kalea smiled, moving to get some more plates, deciding to just grab a stack in case others came. Sure enough, the moment she stepped out of the kitchen area Lexis was walking in pushing a temporarily wheelchair-bound Tim. All the while Audrey had slipped past her to raid the leftovers from the last base cooked meal - as to get more food for everyone and soon joining them once more._ _

_ _“Ah Sleeping Beauty has finally arrived,” Harry said with a teasing smile._ _

_ _“…You’re never gonna let me live that down, are you?” Tim said, looking exasperated._ _

_ _It pained Kalea to noticed the slur that came when Tim spoke… but considering what other effects there were with a coma; it was amazing he was this responsive._ _

_ _“Nope,” Was the American’s response, making a slight popping sound of the ‘p’._ _

_ _Kalea watched amused before speaking up, “So how’s Katie and Chloe?”_ _

_ _Thay made Harry pause from drinking his water, suddenly the engagement and wedding rings were very clear to see on his finger._ _

_ _“I missed so much… she’s already well past my knee.”_ _

_ _ “Give it a few months and you’ll be walking her to her first day of school,” Lexis stated before smirking, “And having to scare off the boys.”_ _

_ _That seemed to make something flash through Harry’s mind, “I need to get a dog…”_ _

_ _Enter the booming voice of one Aleksis Kaidanovsky as he walked in with Sasha._ _

_ _“Can get nice big dog, make anyone think twice about messing with little one.”_ _

_ _That made Kalea laugh a little before once more moving to hug the two of them._ _

_ _“It’s good to see you again,” Sasha had said as she returned the hug, earning a ‘likewise’ in response._ _

_ _The reunions kept happening as the distinct voice of Evan was heard from behind one massive Russian, “I am starting to think that is the go-to solution.”_ _

_ _Finally, he peered from behind to look at everyone else in the room, “He told me to do that with Sara.”_ _

_ _Lexis blinked, “Sara?”_ _

_ _“My daughter.”_ _

_ _The result of those two innocent words was an entire room bar two Russian’s going bonkers, a mix of ‘when did this happen???’ and ‘why didn’t you tell us???’. All the while Evan smiled awkwardly, making his way over and proceeded to sit down next to Tim._ _

_ _“I adopted her recently.”_ _

_ _Those words made everyone fall silent._ _

_ _“Has she met Chloe? I’m sure she’d love a playmate,” Tim had asked, breaking the brief silence._ _

_ _Evan in response chuckled, “Oh she has already… right now they’re probably terrorizing Chuck.”_ _

_ _It was with that everyone cracked up into various levels of laughter, leaving two Becket dumbfounded as they walked in._ _

_ _“Feel like I missed out on a good joke,” Raleigh said with a small grin as he walked over._ _

_ _Yancy seemed to let him do the talking as he settled next to Evan._ _

_ _“Young Chuck is on babysitting duty apparently,” Audrey said with a smile, “How anyone thought that was a good idea baffles me… the girls are definitely going to know how to swear in Australian.”_ _

_ _“Oh I can imagine it now, Little Sara coming out with a very Australian ‘oi fuck off mate’,” Yancy said with a smirk, which led to a few chuckles and one horrified Evan._ _

_ _“I’ll wash Chuck’s mouth out with soap if he does that,” He muttered rather darkly._ _

_ _This only caused both Yancy and Tim to laugh even more, the latter lightly whacking his arm._ _

_ _“Already a natural father, this one is.”_ _

_ _Food was traded around, and more jokes were tossed around as their table steadily got more crowded from eleven to fourteen as the Wei Tang Triples joined in. Seemingly having heard that there was a feast happening, and had launched a raid on some of the takeaway shops close to the Shatterdome. Thus making their range of food grow even wider and the level of noise increase by the second._ _

_ _Over the loud chatter Lexis had turned to Evan, “Hey Henare, where’s your co-pilot.”_ _

_ _Evan raised an eyebrow, “Which one?”_ _

_ _“Don’t try to sass me, hun, I’m the sass queen at this table – you know which one.”_ _

_ _“Hmmm an interesting thought, gimme a sec.”_ _

_ _It was with that Evan somehow managed to slip his way out of his seat, despite being squished between Yancy and Tim, and walked off. It took him about fifteen minutes until he had returned with Waimarie in tow, decked in dress blues and looking like she was done on several levels due to dealing with political balderdash._ _

_ _“Ah! There’s our young Commodore!” Harry called, making everyone settle down a little, “Twenty-eight and going places none of us want to go.”_ _

_ _Tim looked amused at his co-pilot, “You just hate meetings.”_ _

_ _“Am I alone?”_ _

_ _“No.” Echoed a few voices, speaking out in agreement._ _

_ _Waimarie found herself laughing at that before settling down, “I cannot say I am a fan of the meetings myself.”_ _

_ _“All the points to Herc and Perc for dealing with that,” Kalea stated before taking a sip of her water._ _

_ _Evan chuckled, “I have heard Perc already say about ten times ‘I am too old for this shit’.”_ _

_ _“Only ten?” Yancy said, resting a hand on his cheek._ _

_ _“I may be underestimating it.”_ _

_ _“I’ll have you know we’re up to eighteen.”_ _

_ _That made everyone fall silent and proceed to look towards Herc, looking varying degrees of kicked puppy or child with hand caught in the cookie jar. The sight of which definitely amused Herc considering their ages ranged from Thirty-Nine to Twenty-Eight (read: they are all fully grown adults)._ _

_ _“So, this is where you all disappeared to,” The Australian said amused, “Right, shuffle over and pass the food.”_ _

_ _As if nothing had happened they all returned back to their joking around, a small bit of shuffle on Yancy, Evan and Tim’s end meant that Herc soon had a spot and was joining in on the eating and joking._ _

_ _Looking around quietly Waimarie allowed herself to muse on how familiar this was. That if she closed her eyes she could easily slot in the others and believe that no one was lost… but the two little thrums in her mind seemed to gently remind her that they wouldn’t be completely gone… and perhaps that was slowly beginning to be something she can accept with each day._ _

_ _Though her thoughts were abruptly derailed as she tried to stifle a laugh. It seemed that she had been the first to have the privilege of seeing one Chuck Hansen have to do the cowboy swagged as two little girls clung to his legs._ _

_ _“Can someone PLEASE get these two leeches off!”_ _

_ _It seemed that the frustration that Chuck was experiencing was only frustrating on his side. As his reaction made Chloe and Sara more amused, slipping into giggles, which the adults joined in on with their own chuckles and giggles. Meanwhile, Max had decided to ignore his master in favour of pattering over to firstly one Becket and then to another. Truly a complete act of betrayal by Chuck’s standard._ _

_ _“Seriously?!”_ _

_ _Eventually, Herc took pity on his son, picking Chloe up and into his arms while Evan followed suit with Sara. All the while everyone chose to ignore the fact that both girls had carefully braided hair, for the sake of Chuck’s dignity of course._ _

_ _“My word! Look how much you’ve grown Chlo’,” Herc ‘gasped’, earning another giggle from the said girl._ _

_ _Evan chuckled soon sitting down again with Sara on his lap, said girl quietening down with sight of all the new faces, though with both Yancy and Tim pulling various faces that didn’t last too long. It only worsened when Dante came in carrying a tiny Oliver soon joining Waimarie, as suddenly a good portion of the rangers began to adopt baby talk, cooing as well as seemingly playing a round of pass the baby. If it wasn’t that they were playing around with the two girls and dog._ _

_ _And so it was that image that Mako walked in on. She swiftly proceeded to take dozens of photos of this scene – wearing a pleased smile when she finished up. With a quick inspection of her handy work and another smile she soon made her way over and join the ‘table’ of 20. She remained silent for the most part but still found herself enjoying her ability to be a first-hand witness to all of this. Though she had to laugh as when Tendo came in to inform the Marshal about something he had to do, and the combined front of Yancy, Raleigh, Evan and little Sara coaxed him into joining them._ _

_ _It was safe to say, the future did not look that bad now, and if say a large series of photos were sent to everyone here Mako (and Tendo) would claim to have no knowledge on them. While the rangers would know that they have ALL the knowledge on them._ _


End file.
